Talk:Ultranationalists (Original)
Are the Ultranationalists appearing in Modern Warfare 2? PhantBat 23:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :The magazine article stated that Makarov gained popularity after deeming Imran Zakhaev a martyr, so I would assume that those who find Makarov popular in Russia would be Ultranationalists. 23:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Safe to assume that Ultranationailst are basically modern day Soviets? Also info table. Hey I thinks its safe to assume that these guys basically carry the same ideas as the old USSR. Because they clearly are shown operating under the Soviet Hammer and Sickle flag. And they mention restoring the nation back to the way it was in the Cold War. Also added index table at the top to increase professionalism. As almost ever Wiki page on a nation, military or organization has an info table. Relization... I just remembered im the one who created this article =3 MCPO. BCMatsuyama 22:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) XXX I could be way off, but from what information I gathered about Russia in MW2 Is that Russia itself is a Communist country again, Obviously because it was stated elsewhere that the ultranationalists had seized control of Russia, What doesn't make sense to me, is Who is actually in control, Makarov is the Leader of the Ultranationalists, but he is not the leader of the Country, So that must imply that the Ultranationalists are simply a radical political party, like with Americans, their Democrats/Republicans, But they mentioned "The New Russia", which again, must imply that the Country is a Socialist Government. Also, what's interesting is that there are both Russian Tricolour flags, and Hammer/Sickle flags seen in the areas in game. even in Afghanistan, there is a Red/Black ultranationalist flag. One thing I also assumed was that you are no longer fighting Russian "Rebels", this is evident just looking at the Combat Uniforms of the Russian forces in the Invasion, *Which I might add, look amazing* So basically, you're fighting an ultra modern Communist army, I don't know how to use this discussion feature correctley, and frankly, I don't care. I tried. ~ Kastrenzo ---- Political ideology: Far Right? If their a communist force, I'm sure their ideology is not Far Right, but Communism/Socialism.112 21:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Well, there is no indication from the games that they are Marxists of any stripe; neither Zakhaev nor Makarov mention the alienation of the working class, or say that their actions are designed to give the proletariat control over the means of production, or discuss the brutality of the captialist mode of production, or quote Marx, Lenin, Stalin, Trotsky, Castro, Che or any leftist thinker of any kind (social democrat, socialist, communist, Stalinist, etc). They idolize the Soviet Union, yes, but that seems to be because the SU was militarily powerful and could wield considerable influence on the global stage, and could dictate the fates of other nations and not be subject to the will of other states (in theory), not because of their political-economic model. Nothing about them says that they or their political ideology are leftist in any way, shape or form. The Phoenix King 07:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :In short they favor the Soviet Military dictatorship over the soviet economic system. OmgHAX! ::Well, they are indeed right in the sense they want extreme nationalism, likely fascist dictatorships similar to the USSR post- Stalin until Gorbachev, and limit the rights of their citizens, however considering that in MW2 it's obvious they've recreated the Gulag system, typical of Stalin, and use the hammer and sickle on their flag as well as Soviet logos and emblems on all their equipment, we can assume that they are Stalinist communists, which would incorrectly mark them in the far left, according to most the world. --Detective P 16:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : They clearly are Communist. Which is a " far left" ideology. END of argument. :: Could you provide some evidence to support this claim that the Ultranationalists are Communist, more than just a similar flag to the Soviet Union? The Phoenix King 10:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Use of a Gulag, soviet propaganda and soviet-age posters and ads, Makarov and his team's tattoos depicting communist symbols, love for the 'old Russia', the Soviet Union as it was, likely including itself as a communist state. Detective P The whole "left vs. right" thing is a false dichotomy. I would guess that these guys care less about economic policy and labor rights (the traditional "left vs. right" issues) as they do military strength and (obviously) nationalism. I would describe their ideology as "militaristic authoritarianism". Some might call it "national socialism", which I believe is more commonly known by another name, and it really defies the left-right dichotomy. 18:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Editing Wheoever's been changing this article seems to be assuming an awful lot. Ultranationlists are not terrorists, the Ultranationalists are a political party. The logo is not correct,t he flag of the Ultranationalist party is red with a black star and a red overlaying Hammer and Sickle- this is confirmed in MW several times and then again at MW2 in the Gulag. The flag of the Communist Russian armed forces, however, uses the basic red star and gold hammer and sickle. The links with Makarov are shaky at best- he was an ally of Zakhaev, yes, but as it was made apparent in the game, Makarov was not a communist, as he was not loyal to any ideology or set of ideals, but rather in it for the money. The terrorist portion should be thrown right out, they never do any form of terrorist attacks, besides Makarov's crew, of course. I suggest that we stick more to what we know about the party and the Ultranationlist Russia. I'm making some changes, feel free to revert if I'm out of line. --Detective P 02:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also- I think we should use either an infobox or a table that can be set to the right of the text like an infobox here. I like that idea of having an infor box here, but the user who added it apparently ran into the problem I did- we don't have any infoboxes for such a thing.--Detective P 03:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : I had a info box but someone took it down. you mention that they do not commit ANY forms of terrorisem apart from maks crew if you think that check the news paper articles Needs more pictures We got pictures of each of the OpFor models. Now that we got two games worth of Russians, someone needs to make screencaps of them. OmgHAX! 19:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Company? One thing, the Shadow Company are not allies with the Ultranationalists. I will now remove it. Doc.Richtofen 20:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Renaming page Hi all. Listen, I think we ought to change the article's name from "Ultranationalist Party" to just plain "Ultranationalists". They aren't called the Ultranationalist Party at all, apart from a few (very) rare occasions, and are much more commonly know as just Ultranationalists. Therefore, I think it would be a lot more professional to just name the page "Ultranationalists". As always, feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have an opinion on this. Thanks, Sgt. S.S. 18:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Translations Hey guys, I finally found what the Spetsnaz are saying in MW2 Multiplayer. *brasayu granatu = throwing grenade *brasayu stan granatu = throwing stun grenade *brasayu vspishku = throwing flash grenade *prikroy menya! Ya perezaryazhayus = cover me! I'm reloading *vrag ubit = enemy killed (i.e. down) *vrag unichtozhin = enemy eliminated Ref.: http://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/abbmp/mw2_what_are_the_exact_phrases_that_are_heard_in Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 17:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ? please put in a recording or somthing in the 'quotes' section, i cant tell witch one is witch Remove Can we remove some of the galleries? Some of them are pointless. Also, the FSB isn't part of the Ultranationalists. :I would imagine they have people within the FSB. At this stage, we have no idea how deep the Ultranationalists really go. But you are right, though. That doesn't make FSB as an organization part of the Ultranationalist regime. Ghost Leader 05:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) --- how do you know --- No T90s/T72s dropped during the invasion There could be any number of reasons for that, the most clear being that the invasion force is an airborne/air assault division and most main battle tanks are simply too heavy to be airdropped. Both the T90 and T72 are over 40 tons in weight and are heavy SOBs. Also, seeing as they Ultranationalists are now in control of Russia and have the entire Russian armed forces at their disposal, they'd be more likely to use T80s rather than T72s. Ghost Leader 06:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC)